militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
252d Cyberspace Operations Group
|allegiance= |branch= Air National Guard |type=Cyberspace operations |command_structure=Washington Air National Guard |garrison=Camp Murray, Tacoma, Washington |decorations=Air Force Outstanding Unit Award |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=252d Cyberspace Operations Group emblem }} The 252d Combat Cyberspace Operations Group is a unit of the Washington Air National Guard at Camp Murray, Tacoma, Washington. It is assigned to the 194th Regional Support Wing. The 252d has squadrons at Camp Murray, and two geographically separated units at Fairchild Air Force Base. Mission The 252d Combat Communications Group provides mobile communication capabilities at home during state emergencies and while deployed around the world. History The 252nd Communications Group was activated at Geiger Field in Spokane, Washington, on 1 April 1953. It was redesignated as the 252d Communications Group (Mobile) in October 1960. In March 1962, the 252d relocated from Geiger Field to the Four Lakes Communications Station, a former Nike missile site near Cheney, Washington. In June 1971, the 252d closed operations at Four Lakes and moved to Paine Air National Guard Base in Everett, Washington. Lineage * Established as the 252nd Communications Group on 1 April 1953 : Redesignated 252d Communications Group (Mobile) on 1 October 1960 : Redesignated 252d Mobile Communications Grouo on 16 March 1968 : Redesignated 252d Combat Communications Group on 1 April 1976 : Redesignated 252d Combat Information Systems Group on 1 July 1985 : Redesignated 252d Combat Communications Group on 1 October 1986 : Redesignated 252d Cyberspace Operations Group c. April 2015 Assignments * Washington Air National Guard, 1 April 1953 * 194th Regional Support Wing, 30 August 2006 – present ; Gaining command : Air Force Communications Service (later Air Force Communications Command, Air Force Information Systems Command, Air Force Communications Caommand), 1968-1990 : Tactical Air Command, 1953-1068, 1990-1992 : Air Combat Command, 1992-2009 : Air Force Space Command, 2009-present Components ; Squadrons * 143d Communications Squadron (later 143d Mobile Communications Squadron, 143d Combat Communications Squadron, 143d Combat Informations Systems Squadron, 143d Combat Communications Squadron, 143d Information Operations Squadron), 16 March 1968 – present *194th Intelligence Squadron * 214th Communications Construction Squadron, 1 April 1953 – 1954 * 215th Communications Construction Squadron (later 215th Electronics Installation Squadron, 215th Engineering and Installation Squadron) (at Paine Air National Guard Base), 1 June 1953 – 1 January 1959, 1 May 1970 – by 2012 * 221st Mobile Communications Squadron, 15 March 1968 – April 1971 * 221st Radio Relay Squadron, 1 January 1963 – 15 March 1968 * 222d Radio Relay Squadron, 1 April 1953 – 1 September 1960 * 242d Mobile Communications Squadron (later 242d Combat Communications Squadron, 242d Combat Information Systems Squadron, 242d Combat Communications Squadron) (at Fairchild Air Force Base), 1 June 1961 – present * 244th Mobile Communications Squadron (later 244th Combat Communications Flight, 244th Combat Information Systems Squadron, 244th Combat Communications Squadron), 15 March 1968 – 2006 * 244th Radio Relay Squadron, 1961 – 15 March 1968 * 256th Mobile Communications Squadron (later 256th Combat Communications Squadron, 256th Combat Information /Systems Squadron, 256th Combat Communications Squadron, 256th Intelligence Squadron) (at Fairchild Air Force Base), 19 June 1971 – present * 262d Communications Squadron (later 262d Mobile Communications Squadron, 262d Combat Communications Squadron, 262d Combat Information Systems Squadron, 262d Combat Communications Squadron, 262d Information Warfare Aggressor Squadron, 262nd Network Warfare Squadron, 262d Cyberspace Operations Squadron 01NOV2017) (at Joint Base Lewis-McChord), 1 April 1953 – present262nd Network Warfare Squadron ; Flights * 233d Mobile Communications Flight (later 233d Flight Facilities Flight), 1 June 1961 – 7 December 1971 * 244th Combat Communications Flight (see 244th Mobile Communications Squadron) Stations * Geiger Field, Spokane, Washington, 1953-1962 * Four Lakes Communications Station, Cheney, Washington 1962-1971 * Paine Air National Guard Base, Everett, Washington, 1971-2013 * Camp Murray, Tacoma, Washington, ???-present Commanders *Colonel Steven Hilsdon (c. 2012)194th Regional Support Wing: 143d CBCS Change of Command Decorations *Air Force Outstanding Unit Award (search) References External links Combat Communications 0252 Category:Military units and formations in Washington (state) Category:Groups of the United States Air Force